End Of The Beginning
by Cisselah
Summary: "A dark cloak was closing up and peaking down at him. He smiled a toothy smile and looked up, expecting to see his daddy or Uncle Pafoo'. But it was a cold, marble face that looked down at him. A face with red eyes. A monster from under his bed" It's Halloween 1981 in Godric's Hallow


**_~*End Of The Beginning*~_**

**_written by: Cisselah_**

_He was sleeping when it started._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" A man's voice. Screaming in panic and fear. And then a hissing voice, a green light and the sound of dead weight hitting the floor. His mummy screamed. He didn't quite understand yet why she was so afraid. His mummy was never afraid, except for the time his father brought him flying on the long-stick. Perhaps it was a game. That would explain the laughing downstairs. A funny game..._

_The door swung opened and someone stepped in._

**_"_**_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" His mummy, screaming in panic._

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now." A cold voice._

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" His mummy was standing in front of the cold voice._

_"This is my last warning -" The cold voice said and sounded a tiny bit scarry._

_"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ..." His mummy was sobbing now. Confused he tilted his head._

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" The cold voice demanded. Then there was a scream and a green light lightning up the room. He stretched out a par of chubby hands to grab the light and giggled, but it slipped out his hands as fast as it had come._

_Thud. The sound broke through his day dreams and he peaked out the bars to see his mommy lying on the floor sleeping. But she wasn't really sleeping. Her eyes were open, so she had to be awake, because that was what you were when you had your eyes open. Why was his mommy resting on the floor? It was the game; he decided and gave of another giggle. _

_A dark cloak was closing up and peaking down at him. He smiled a toothy smile and looked up, expecting to see his daddy or Uncle Pafoo'. But it was a cold, marble face that looked down at him. A face with red eyes. A monster from under his bed. He started to cry. _

_The monster looked at him with cold eyes and raised a stick, the kind his mummy and daddy and uncles had. The monster seemed tensed about something._

_"Avada Kedavra!" Pain... Pain ripping through him. Like that time the cat had scratched him, but a lot worse. A very lot worse. He screamed as the green light enfolded him. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to have his mommy. He wanted his daddy. And most of it all, he wanted that horrible monster-from-under-the-bed to go away and never come back. _

_And he felt the fire lit within him. That special, special fire that could make funny things happen. That made his mommy and daddy laugh and shout in delight when he used it. That fire that had allowed him to go up the roof and look down at his daddy and uncles when they searched for him but couldn't find him because he had the perfect hiding place. That fire that turned his Uncle Pafoo's hair a pretty color. That fire woke up. And he knew that he only had to want something for it to happen. _

_I want the-monster-from-under-the-bed to go away, he wished. For a moment the fire consumed him and the world shook. I want it to go away! He demanded, and then it did, screaming in pain as it melted like a snowflake in his grip. _

_There was an explosion of light, far more horrible then any light he had ever seen and he felt himself starting to cry as the darkness came with it. _

_There was something dark that rested inside him now, he knew that. He wasn't exactly sure what, but he didn't like it at all. He didn't like the sticky stuff on his forehead either. It itched._

_The presence of his mummy made him look up. She was still lying on the floor looking at his crib. Silly mummy, he thought and sniffed. Then he let out a loud wail and waited for her to get up and whisper sweet things in his ears. But she didn't. There were no warm hands that held him high, no soft words or kind kisses. There was only emptiness._

_It took an eternity until he heard footsteps. Good, he thought. Daddy's coming to pick me up. _

_But it wasn't daddy. It was another monster, a horrible one with hair all over his face and big hands. He remembered him from somewhere, but was to upset to care. He wanted his Daddy and he wanted him _now_! _

_But daddy didn't come and the big man picked him up, shaking slightly as he did so. He was sobbing loudly and perhaps it was the fact that the new monster was sad that made him stop wailing. The big-man-that-wasn't-a-monster carried him down the stair and once he even held his big hands in front of Harry's eyes. When he took them away his Uncle Pafoo' was there._

_"Give Harry to me Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-" Something was wrong, his Uncle was very pale and scared. He gurgled and stretched out a hand to play with him. His uncle ignored him._

_"I'm sorry Sirius, but no," The big-man-that-wasn't-a-monster said. "Dumbledore said that Harry must go ter his aunt an' uncle's" His uncle face grew pained._

_"Please Hagrid, Harry is best of with me, I'm his godfather. I'm his godfather Hagrid" His uncle said. The big-man answered. They argued for a while and he found himself half-sleeping in the giant's arms._

_"Take it, I won't need it anymore" His Uncle Pafoo' said. The world was moving again and he found himself gurgling as he was bundled up in a warm blanked and placed in a warm, strange crib that smelled suspiciously. But it didn't matter, because he found himself falling asleep anyway as the feeling of flying washed over him. The purring sound of a motorbike underneath his lulled him to sleep like his mother voice had done many times before._

_Harry Potter fell asleep once more, blissfully unaware of the coming seventeen year he would have to go through._

**Hello dearest friends, I found this little story on my computer and I thought; What the ***, it can't hurt to put it up can it? Now, try not to focus on my teenage spelling and press the review button to tell me what you think about it. **

**And yes, I am aware that Little Harry is awfully intelligent for a one-year old. But who knows? Maybe all babies are supersmart before they become dumb and then smart again? Bare with me, my fellow mugglers, and for gods sake;**

**Review 3 XD**

**/ A.C**


End file.
